Communication networks are important for providing data and voice communication. Monitoring networks is important to ensure reliable operation, fault detection, timely mitigation of potentially malicious activities, and more. Network taps are generally known in the art for connecting to networks and providing a port to monitor the communication traffic on the network.
In packet switched communication systems, a router is a switching device that receives packets containing data or control information on one port, and based on destination information contained within the packet, routes the packet out another port to a destination (or an intermediary destination). Conventional routers perform this switching function by evaluating header information contained within a first data block in the packet. The header includes destination information that can be used in determining the proper output port for a particular packet. Efficient switching of packets through the router is of paramount concern.